The End
by im-micheala
Summary: Many things filtered through her mind after the attack. The main one being how could she left herself fail...
1. Chapter 1

_You failed_

The ground was hard as she ran. Her 3D maneuver gear useless, trashed after she was thrown into a tree.

_You don't deserve him._

The thudding footsteps of the titans behind her was reason to push herself harder.

_He's gone because of you._

Giving up sounded good. To just let herself be caught. She had to survive though. She had to remember him.

_There's nothing to remember anymore._

A hand shook the earth as it hit the ground, the nearest titan lunging itself forward. She stumbled, using a nearby tree to keep herself from falling.

_Just stay down._

Her pounding heart was all she could hear. A dead end. A cliff.

_Jump. _

Fresh tears ran down her face as she realized her situation. Jump or be eaten. Fighting isn't an option anymore.

_You can't fight. Its A or B._

She turned to stare at the titans, her gray eyes wide. She backed slowly as they came out of the trees, their faces plastered with the knowing grins of victors. The edge of the cliff was inches away.

_Its over._

Turning to look over into the open air, she let tears fall freely, not bothering to wipe them away. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to fail. She was the 'strongest'. 'Stronger' than all of them.

_More like the weakest._

The titans were closing in now, she could see their shadows reaching for her, pushing the others hands out of the way.

_A it is then._

She readied herself, wondering if it would hurt when she landed.

"I'm sorry, Eren." She sobbed, wiping tears from her face. "I'm sorry I was weak. That I wasn't there. _I'm so sorry._"

.

.

.

_Goodbye._

* * *

__My first Attack on Titan fanfic! I will be uploading another chapter to this, so don't worry. :3 I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you were dead..." The blonde recruit said, her face sheet white as she stared at a very pissed Eren.

"So you told her that it was her fault!" Eren shouted, grabbing Calestia by her collar, shoving her up against a tree. "What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that she doesn't deserve you! It was her fault that you got left behind, she didn't even realize you were gone till we were here! Let's just forget her, she's probably dead by now anyways, and go back to the wall together."

"With you?!" Eren yelled. "I don't want to go anywhere with a lying bitch like you. I'll only ask you this once. _Where did Mikasa go?_"

Calestia let out a sob, her face wet with tears. "She went that way," She pointed to the right. "but please just stay here. She's probably dead- we were both running low on gas and I saw a few titans go after her. I love you, Eren, more than she ever will so please stay!"

Eren snarled, pushing away from her in disgust and launched himself into the thick forest. After jumping from tree to tree, he could see the path that Mikasa took. _Please be okay, Mikasa._

A reflection of light caught his eye. Eren landed roughly on the ground beside crushed maneuver gear. _No..._ He launched himself back into the branches, following the path of destruction. _She's fine. _He thought, ignoring a short titan he passed. _She's Mikasa. She will be fine._

Eren paused on the final branch, breathing heavily as he stared at the two titans in front of him. Their bodies were outlined in red, and he had to remind himself that it was the sunset, not blood. The taller titan clumsily fell on the smaller one, crushing it with its weight. Thats when Eren saw her shaking shoulders and launched himself out of the tree. He could hear her sob something out, but couldn't make out the words.

"Mikas-" His voice choked off when her body fell forward in slow motion. He moved without thinking, latching his maneuver gear onto one of the titans, and flinging himself over the edge after her.

"Mikasa!" He yelled as he reached for her body. She tilted her head back, her eyes meeting his own. "Grab my hand!"

"I can't... You're not real." Her voice made his heart break.

"I'm as real as they get! Grab my hand! _Trust me!_" Eren begged, stretching even further to grab her. She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"This is the end."

Eren whooped as his fingers latched onto the leather straps on her chest. He yanked her up, and turned to the cliff wall, hooking his maneuver gear into the rocky surface. Their fall was cut short as they slammed into the rocks, making a cloud of dust fall.

"I got you." Eren said, holding Mikasa's dead weight to his chest, she had fainted. "And I'll be damned if I let you go."

* * *

****Now how do they get back up... thats the question. I can't really describe the 3D maneuver gear very well, so sorry if it seemed a little off. If you have any tips for me about it, please send me a PM! Or review. That works too. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sky had darkened, the titans gone. They had tried to reach Eren and Mikasa, and had fallen over the edge, the long drop killing them. Their steaming bodies were at the base of the cliff, the heat coming from them making Eren sweat. He had till the sun rose to formulate a plan and get to a safer spot. _Damnit, if Mikasa was awake she could think up of a plan._

Mikasa was out cold, probably because she had taken most of the blow when they had hit the wall. Her limp body was resting on his bent legs, Eren couldn't help but to worry. Her face was pale, but he could see her breathing, so he knew she was still alive. Even if she didn't look like it.

Eren looked up, judging the distance to the cliffs edge. _Maybe if I jump out, I might be able to get myself to swing high enough to hook onto the ground. _ It was the best bet he had, but he needed both hands to get the job done.

The blood red scarf was tied around Mikasa's neck, so obvious to Eren. He undid the loose knot, and pulled the scarf away from around her neck, then wrapping it under her armpits. It was long enough that he could wrap it around and behind his chest, and then tie it in a tight knot behind Mikasa. _The fabric is extremely strong, it should hold under her weight._ Eren spread his legs, letting Mikasa hang only by the scarf, he needed to make sure it would hold. Satisfied with the durability of the scarf Eren went over his plan again.

Deciding that it was good, Eren bent at the knee, building tension in his calfs and thighs. He launched himself up and out, the direction of his jump pulling on the single cord in the cliffs wall. The cord tensed, yanking the two to a stop and redirecting them into an arc upwards.

The scarf slipped down Eren's chest with Mikasa's weight, and Eren panicked. He leaned back, trying to keep the scarf from going down his hips while he launched the maneuver gears hooks into the soft ground, and pulled the trigger. The two were roughly jerked to the ground, Eren turning to his side last minute and wrapping his arms around Mikasa, trying to shield her from the fall.

The impact was jarring and they skidded to a stop, Eren bleeding from scratches on his head and shoulder. _Fuck, thats going to bruise._ He laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath and preparing himself to sit up. His hands were shaking as he fumbled to untie the tight knot that was holding him and Mikasa together.

Finally getting the knot untied, Eren sat up. He rolled his shoulder, glad that he didn't break anything. Pulling the scarf from around Mikasa, he checked her breathing. It was shallow, but there. He lifted his knee, propping Mikasa against it and checking her for injuries. His hand came back coated with thick, clotted blood when he ran his hand over her hair. He angled himself behind her, wanting to see the wound for himself. _She probably go this when she hit the cliff wall. _ Eren parted her wet hair to see a gash running horizontally across her head. It was probably his hands length long, but didn't look deep enough to worry about and it had stopped bleeding.

Eren carefully wrapped the scarf around her neck again and stood, moving Mikasa so she was lying facedown in the grass. Crouching besides her, he placed her arm across his shoulder, then grabbing her legs and heaving her up to his shoulders. After adjusting Mikasa so he could carry her easier, he started to walk in the direction he first came from. The woods.

A flash of her face as she was falling crossed his mind, and he scowled. Why had she jumped in the first place, then say he wasn't real when he tried to save her? He had also heard something before her 'fall' but he wasn't sure exactly what.

Thinking about her jumping made him angry. Had she been like this before when he shifted into a titan the first time and everybody thought he was dead? _Even if I was dead, she has no right to kill herself! _ Eren glared ahead, expressing the easiest emotion he could in this situation. Anger. What about Armin? Eren knew how bad he was after afterwards. Armin would be traumatized even more if he had lost both of his childhood friends that day. That he was alone. Mikasa had no right to do that to Armin, she needed to be there to comfort him. She couldn't just decide to give up because Eren had died.

A familiar shape stuck out ahead, Mikasa's crushed maneuver gear. Eren stopped, looking down at the destroyed metal before moving on. Images of Mikasa being thrown into a tree, thats what had to of happened, made his blood boil. If Calestia hadn't told her that he was dead, she wouldn't of gone off alone and they wouldn't have been in this situation.

Eren walked faster, recognizing the place where he left Calestia. She was gone now, probably making her way back to the wall. It wasn't a far trip, if Eren could find an abandoned horse he was sure that he could make it there by dawn. On foot though, it would take longer. _Maybe she'll send someone after us if she made it. _

He might not like the blonde, but he wouldn't wish getting eaten by titans on anyone.

Eren paused, listening closely to the surrounding area. He could hear something getting closer, but he couldn't place a name on the sound. It was familiar though...

"Eren!" Calestia was riding a horse, pulling another one behind her. Her face was tear stained but determined. "Hurry."

Eren stared at her, confusion on his face as Calestia slid off her horse and pulled the second forward.

"Get on the horse." She demanded, holding her arms out. "Give me Mikasa, and get on the horse."

Giving her a hard look, Eren gently pulled Mikasa off his back, setting her in Calestia's waiting arms. Calestia waited while Eren got onto the horse, then quickly set Mikasa in front of him, her face blank as she did so.

"Hurry up." She said, moving to get on her horse. "Theres about a hour before dawn."

"Gas level?" Eren asked, pushing his horse into a trot after Calestia's.

"Out. You?"

"I'm almost out."

Calestia nodded curtly, and pushed her horse into a gallop. Eren followed suit, making sure Mikasa wasn't going to fall off the horse.

_We're gonna be okay... for now..._

* * *

Hello! Sorry about the slow update, I've been moving into a new house and got some kind of bug.

I would like to thank Deathmakesapoet, jojobear321, anime-hq012345, SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs, crimsonscarf, acayaba, crazy-T7, animeloverforeverjapan, xchrispx510, lumoscaitlin, hannaffection, hotmustache, seraphine heartfilia, and summerbreeze for the favorites, follows and reviews. I hope to keep you all entertained throughout this fic. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Eren scrubbed at his head furiously, hissing as he got soap in his eyes. He stopped, breathing heavily as he stared at his feet. He needed to calm down. Anger would not help in his situation. Taking a deep breath in, and then letting it out slowly, Eren thought back to what happened when they had gotten back to the safety of the walls.

_One hour earlier._

Sliding off his horse, Eren pulled Mikasa down with him, carefully arranging her in his arms before running off in the direction of the Medical Wing. He was careful not to jolt Mikasa as he dodged questioning people.

He spotted a nurse, her short red hair peeking out of her bandana. Eren called out to her, shifting Mikasa before speed walking over.

"Excuse me! My friend needs help!"

The nurse turned, looking up from her clipboard at Eren. Her brown eyes widened as her gaze lowered to Mikasa's limp body in Eren's arms. She took a deep breath, her face shifting into a serious one.

"Carmen! I need a stretcher!" She yelled behind her, head cocked as she waited for a reply. A loud thump was heard, then a muffled 'Coming Miss Moheir!' was heard.

Miss Moheir flipped the pages on her clipboard, hand moving quickly over the page as she wrote.

"Your names, please." She asked, looking up at Eren expectantly.

"Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, Miss." Eren said, shifting his weight nervously as he watched her write down their names.

Two nurses hurried out of a nearby room, a stained stretcher between them. They walked over to Eren and Miss Moheir, moving so the stretcher was right besides Eren.

"Gently set her down." The nurse nearest to Eren said, their dark eyes meeting his. Eren set Mikasa down onto the stretcher, making sure to not let her head fall roughly on the sheet.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck as Mikasa was carried away, his eyes locked onto her pale face. _I hope she's alright... _

"Yaeger." Miss Moheir's voice was curt. "I need to know the details of what happened."

"Well..." Eren paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "Do you want everything? Or just what happened to Mikasa?"

"Just Mikasa, please."

"I'm not sure what happened before I found her, I was separated from the group. I was told by Calestia that she and Mikasa went to look for me. They found a leg and Calestia thought it was mine. She and Mikasa got in a fight, and Mikasa had ran off. I was in the area, and I had heard Calestia yelling for Mikasa." Eren took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the ground. "Calestia told Mikasa that is was her fault that I 'died'. I went after Mikasa, she was running low on gas and thought I was dead. When I found her, she was jumping off a cliff. I caught her, but she ended up hitting the wall pretty hard and has a cut of her head. She got knocked around before I found her too."

Miss Moheir's pencil ripped her paper, and she let out a growl like noise. "Fuck."

"Miss?" Eren asked, confused as to why she was walking away. He started following her, she was probably going to Mikasa.

Miss Moheir's clipboard dug into his chest as she whipped around and shoved him back.

"You can't come." She glared at Eren, pushed his back more with her clipboard. Eren winced and stepped back, rubbing his chest.

"Why not?" He asked, returning her glare.

"When and if Ackerman wakes up, her mental state-"

"If?!" Eren cut in, moving closer to the nurse. "What do you mean by 'if'?"

Miss Moheir seemed to puff up, her face going red and her hands shaking. "Yaeger I will **not** be addressed in that way. It is most likely that Ackerman has a concussion to top her emotional trauma. You being there might overload her."

"But-"

"I do not care if you are a titan shifter, I am a doctor and I will be treated as such. You **will** respect me and my decisions regarding my patients. Ackerman will be in good hands. What you need to do is go take a shower and eat. I will send someone after you when you can visit."

She abruptly turned on her heel, stalking away from the seething teen. Eren sat there as he glared at the space Miss Moheir once filled before sulking to the showers.

Eren rinsed the soap from his hair, and turned the water off. He quickly dried off, fumbling with his clothes and harness. _Why am I just realizing that I'm this hungry_ He thought, tightening the final buckle and putting on his boots.

Eren doesn't make it far before he's he runs into a panicked Armin.

"What happened?" He demanded, grabbing Eren by the shoulders. "I heard Mikasa is in the infirmary, is this true?"

Eren met Armin's worried blue eyes and started to explain what happened. Armin seemed to deflate as he listened to the story, letting his hands fall weakly from Erens shoulders.

"Again?" He murmured his forehead wrinkling as he looked at the ground. Eren's voice choked off, and he cocked his head as he stared open mouthed at Armin.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Eren asked, his voice slow and deliberate. Armin paled.

"Uhh- It was nothing! I was talking about-"

"Armin..." Armin's frantic rambling was cut off by Eren. "What are you talking about?"

"W-when you got eaten by that titan, everybody thought you were dead."

"I know that."

"Mikasa thought you were dead, and she went on a rampage." Armin watched Eren's face carefully. "We had talked about it later, but she made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Ar-" Eren started, his cheeks flushed in anger.

"But I think you should know. Mikasa had given up. She ran out of gas, and was cornered with a titan. She wasn't going to fight it- don't interrupt, Eren. She said that she thought about you, and how she would live so she could remember you. Soon after she decided to fight, your titan form killed the titan she was facing."

Eren stared at Armin, his mouth open as he tried to comprehend the words. He knew he had saved Mikasa that time, she had said so at the trial, but he didn't know that she was going to let herself die.

"Is this a joke?" He asked after a minute, folding his hands. Armin gave him a blank look.

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I-"

"Yaeger!" A voice called out. Both of the boys turned, watching as a nurse ran over. She huffed, bending at the waist as she caught her breath. Eren recognized her as one of the nurses who carried the stretcher Mikasa was on. " Ackerman is awake, but there's some-"

Eren was already running the direction of the medical wing, Armin and the nurse left in the dust.

"-thing you need to know..." The nurse finished, sighing as she straightened. She looked at Armin questionly.

"Are you going to come with?" She asked, pointing in the direction Eren ran off into. Armin nodded and followed the women down the hall.

"If I may ask, what was the thing you were trying to tell Eren?"

"Oh well-"

"She what?" Eren yelled, standing outside Mikasa's room. He didn't believe what Miss Moheir was saying. _Mikasa couldn't of-_

He burst in the room, eyes landing on the bed. Mikasa had a bandage around her head, and was wearing a light blue shirt. Her red scarf lay on the end table by the window. Eren walked up to Mikasa, ignoring Miss Moheir's curses.

Mikasa looked up at him, her eyes hesitant as she gave him a small smile.

"M-Mikasa?" Eren reached out to her head, his eyes watering.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Finally got around to updating! Hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to drop a review!


End file.
